Doktor Clean
Doktor Clean is a generic-ish light BLU colored Medic created by YouTube user SerHalo His theme is SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music - Happy Choo Choo A His battle/serious theme or SuperHydroCleaning mode theme is :Sonic Adventure DX Music- OPEN YOUR HEART [Instrumental] Appearance and Personality He's a light BLU colored Medic with a light BLU Physician's Mask with out the medic symbol, a light BLU Surgeon's Stahlhelm, a Sponge Bat that he mostly keeps on him, with no medic backpack, and bright blu eyes. He is mostly polite and peaceful and loves to keep things clean, but doesn't like anything dirty nor moldy. He also likes to help out or defend a innocent person from danger or from another freak. Behavior and abilities When coming across friendly people he's more likely to greet them nicely and politely. Unless they are dirty or soiled their diaper ,he will not hesitate to spawn and throw one of his magic soap bars or oxi clean jars to instantly clean them if necessarily. During battle he is aggressive and will throw everything he's got until he knows he has been beaten and will escape while he still can. If an enemy he is facing is like a normal mercenary he will not back down ,but still be alerted just encase he underestimate him\her. When a enemy is to powerful for him he has no choice but absorb his OxiClean jar, which enhances his abilities, defenses for limited amount of time, so he tends to end things quickly in his SuperHydroCleaning mode state. Since Doktor Clean is so (clean) he's mostly likely the enemy and the snake of sickness and he's basically immune to being sick. Powers, Faults, and Weaknesses Even though he has super human abilities and loves cleaning, he also has a curing power that cures any sicknesses, but it also can not heal anything back to life since he can only cure and not heal wounds like a normal medic. Due to being dirty, anything like jarate, mad milk, blood stains, etc can weaken him or expose him. Getting anything dirty on him will drain is abilities or strength making him weaker the more he attends to fight in that state. Anything sharp or with bullets that can penetrate through skin, can cause him to weaken a little (depending on the injury) due to his injuries and blood that is spilling out from him making him weaker, since his blood is making him dirty. If he is badly hurt or weakened by jarate, bullets, mad milk, etc, he can use the last of his power to spawn one of his magic soap bar, like Australium users with australuim, he can absorb the soap bar to recover instantly, cleaning him and giving his abilities and strength back. When after absorbing his OxiClean jar, he is left with nothing but little power and energy to only escape or leave, making him a easy target against other freaks, enemies, or monsters to attack him at any given moment in that state. He can only use the OxiClean jar once, until he regains his strength and power back, he is able to use OxiClean jar again. If used the Oxi jar while still regaining strength and power, he will die of exhaustion since the OxiClean jar takes a humongous chunk of energy, strength, and stamina in order to move, lift,and sustain the amount of energy going through him all at once. DoktorClean Weakend.png|Doktor Clean weaken by jarate DoktorClean's SuperHydroCleaning Mode.jpg|SuperHydroCleaning mode Trivia *His name Doktor Clean was partially inspired by Mr. Clean from the Mr. Clean products *His powers and abilities are also partially inspired by made by WaiilsCleanTrash. *When Doktor Clean absorbs one of his magic soap bars that he spawns and recovers from it, is an exact reference to Australuim users that use Australuim to recover more power. *The OxiClean jar effect on Doktor Clean is somewhat similar to 's super mode or SuperCleanTrash mode. Notable Videos By the Creator - (Gmod) A Cleaning Coincidence Category:BLU Team Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters_created_by_SerHalo